One Shot---Sequal to Drifting Apart
by Leddie-Forever-And-Always
Summary: What happens after the story Drifting Apart? Read and Find out! This sequal was a request. I was more than happy to write.


Im 5 months pregnant with baby Gavin. The triplets, Archer, Braden and Ella are hyper but calming down. They are so excited for their new baby brother. Ella is some upset still being the only girl.

Eddie is excited. He wants to have more kids. He must not know how much pain I go through. The triplets love kissing and talking to my belly. They adore feeling when their baby brother kicks. They even laugh at the weird foods I eat and have even tried them but ended up spitting it out.

Eddie and I laugh when that happens. I perfer ending my day in a bubble bath while Eddie lays the kids down for bed. By the time im done in the bath Eddie has the triplets sleeping and comes to help me.

I dress in Eddies sweats and crawl into bed with him. We had moved into the house not long after our wedding around 5 years ago. For our honeymoon he took me to Hawaii. Two weeks barely leaving our room.

I yet again had horriable morning sickness through out my pregnancy with Gavin. I was wanting him out the last month of my pregnancy. I was uncomfortable and cried. The triplets wanted to help me but they didnt know how.

Mom and Max came to the house alot during the last month of my pregnancy I had left. They would sit and watch the triplets while Eddie would comfort me and take care of me. He hated seeing me like this and I hated being like this. I would glare at him for making me pregnant and he would smile and kiss me.

The night I went into labor thank god mom and max were at the house. Eddie quickly grabbed the things we needed and helped me to the large SUV we had purchased. I was screaming in pain telling him to hurry up and get me to the hospital.

I was in 14 hours of labor. With the triplets it was only 8 hours. 14 hours later after my water broke and contractions started we had brought baby Gavin Antony Duran into the world. He was an adorable baby.

Gavin looks just like his daddy. Archer and Braden have traits of both of us. Ella is a little copy of me. Shes now telling her mommy and daddy she wants at least one baby sissy now. Shes tired of boys, she doesnt like them anymore.

We laughed. Eddie and I told our baby girl we hoped we would get another little girl just like her. She jumped and squealed happily. I smiled. The next morning I woke up to see my husband laying in a chair beside me with his feet on my bed, the triplets and mom and max crashed on the other chairs and couch around my room. I smiled, I love my family.

Not long after I woke up the nurse brought in Gavin. He needed a feeding. I decided to breast feed again. It would be easier this time around. Last time was a pain in the butt. As Gavin finished eating and I was burping him everyone woke up.

We soon took baby Gavin home and began our lives with another adition to our little family.

-About 1 Year Later-

Eddie and I were lying in bed. And he spoke up about something that suprised me.

Eddie: Baby?

Loren: Hmm?

Eddie: What do yoiu think about trying for another baby? I mean Gavin is almost 1 and it might take you a little while to get pregnant and by the time the baby is here Gavin will be about 2. So what do you say babe?

Loren: I think that is an excellent idea .

Eddie: Good.

Eddie rolled ontop of me while I giggled. We made love that night. Amoungst nights after that.

-4 Months Later-

Gavin is now about 1 year and 2 months. Ive been feeling nauseous lately, moody and headaches. Eddie was taking me to a doctors appointment while mom and pops came to watch the kids.

We arrived at the doctors office and got our check up. It turns out I was indeed pregnant. A little over 6 weeks along. Normal for morning sickness to begin. It usually starts between 6-8 weeks. Lucky me I got it early as possiable.

We went back home and invited Melissa and Ian over since mom, max and the kids were already there. We decided to give out the news and our decision.

Mel: So why are we summoned here today Durans?

Loren: Well we have some news.

Ian: God mate! You knocked her up again?

Eddie: As a matter of fact, yes Ian. I knocked my wife up again.

Mom and Pops were happy. The triplets yelled "yay," with Ella saying it better be a girl or she wont like the baby.

Loren: We have other news too.

Mel: And what might this news be? Dont tell me its triplets again!

Loren: No Mel. As far as we know its not. But we think we arent gonna have any more children after this.

Nora, Max, Mel, and Ian: What?! No! You guys make the cutest babies ever!

Eddie: *chuckling* Thanks guys, but I think we have enough little ones on our hands dont you think? The triplets are 6 and Gavin is 1.

Nora: I say have more babies. I love spoiling them all.

Max: You guys ill support your desicion but im still on the side for a another baby after this.

Everyone went home after the news we gave them. We layed the kids down while Gavin wanted his mommy. I sat in his room rocking him and softly singing. I got him to sleep and went and joined Eddie in bed.

Loren: Babe?

Eddie: Hmm?

Loren: We have to tell our manager we are pregnant again. I mean Jake knew we were trying but we need to tell him and schedule an interview to announce the new baby.

Eddie: We can talk to Jake tomorrow. Get some rest. Grow baby.

We drifted off to sleep with me wrapped in Eddies arms.

-The Next Day-

We talked to Jake and told him the news about the new baby. He was excited. He loved being Uncle Jake to the kids. He and Traci were expecting their 3rd child now. They had two little boys, William and Tyson. They were finding out next week what the sex of the baby is.

He wanted to wait a few more weeks to do an interview. We were glad. He set up an interview with Lily Parks in about 6 weeks. I'd be 12 weeks then, possiably starting to show and would soon be able to find out the sex of our baby.

-About 6 Weeks Later-

Over the last 6 weeks we had discussed possiable names for our baby, and ideas for the nursery. I was getting a little more moody and getting cravings. My morning sickness had gotten a little worse but not to bad.

Today was the day of our interview with Lily Parks. We had found out some very shocking news at our last check up but the sex of the baby we havent found out yet. Mom, Pops, Mel, Ian, and the kids would find out the shocking news when they watch us. They're watching it at our place while watching the kids.

I dressed in a dark blue dress that was flowing out to the end of my thighs and dark blue strapy sandals, I pulled my wavy hair up into a ponytail and wore soft make up. Eddie slipped on some dark grey skinny jeans, a white long sleeve and grey sneakers. We grabbed our things, kissed all the kids and went to meet Jake to head to Lily's studio for our interview.

We arrived and Jake tried getting us to tell him the shocking new news but we wouldnt. He tried pulling we told you we were having a little girl as soon as we found out card, but it didnt work knowing we had done the same with him about the kids. Soon Lily called us out and Eddie grabbed my hand and led me out to our seats on stage.

Lily: So Loren, Eddie what is this news you want to share with us today?

Eddie: We actually have two things we want to share. Our family knows one but the other they dont.

Lily: And whats this news?

Loren: I'm 12 weeks pregnant.

Crowd was screaming "Leddie Baby!"

Lily: Wow, congrats to the Duran family. Whats the other news you have to share?

Eddie: Our other set of news is we found out that this pregnancy my amazing wife is carrying twins!

Lily: Wow! Triplets, one child, and the twins. Do you know the sex of the babies?

Loren: No not yet. Keep your eyes open though everyone. We will be announcing the sex of the twins over twitter.

Lily: Is this your last pregnancy Loren?

Loren: We dont know for sure, but we aren leaning towards having this be the last one.

Lily: There you have it folks. The amazing Loren Duran pregnant with twins! Dont forget to check twitter to find out the sex of their twins when they find out! Have a good day.

Eddie and I qucikly left to see Jake at the side of the stage only for Jake to pick me up hugging me and patting my belly saying hi to the twins. He and Eddie had one of their 'bro hugs.'

We went home and were almost tackled in hugs. Ella yelled saying she hopes their both girls at least one of them should be. Everyone congradulated us again and went home. We had eaten and gotten ready for bed. The kids passed out from all the excitment.

-Around 6 Weeks Later-

We had a doctors appointment today to find out the sex of the twins. We got ready and Mom and Pops came over to watch the kids and waited for Mel, Ian, Jake, Traci, Tyson, and William to show up.

We arrived at the doctors office and got our check up. We found out the sex of both babies and went home. We were tackled with questions when we arrived. But Eddie and I wouldnt answer. Instead we took out of phones to tweet.

theReal_EddieDuran: Baby #1 of the twins is a girl! #babyduran #twins #babygirl

theReal_LorenDuran: Baby #2 of the twins is a girl! #babyduran #twins #babygirl

We got all kinds of replies excited. We were welcomed with screams of everyone in our house and Ella running around yelling, "I was right! Mommy's having girls!"

We all laughed at her saying good for her being right. We had also found out from Mel and Ian they were getting married and expecting a baby as well. Mom and Pops married when the triplets were 3 nearly 4.

-7 Months Later, The End of Loren's Pregnancy, 9 Month Mark-

Im now fully 9 months pregnant and could go into labor any day. I was ready to get the twins out of me. We had picked their names but we wouldnt tell anyone.

A few days later my water broke and my contractions were close. Everyone had been staying at the house to take care of the kids while we rushed to the hospital to have the twins. This time I was only in labor for about 5 hours before I was fully dialated and gave birth to our beautiful baby girls Melody Marie and Katy Ann Duran. Melody was born first and Katy came soon after.

My hospital room was soon filled with our family. The kids egar to see the twins. Ella the most excited. Gavin wasnt to aware about what was going on but wanted me. I had him sitting by me while I was holding the girls.

A few days later we went home to start our lives with the ending additions to mine and Eddies little family. We had 6 beautiful children, 3 boys and 3 girls. Finally it was even instead of Ella being the only girl.

-5 years later-

Archer, Braden and Ella are 12 years old, Gavin is 7 years old, and Melody and Katy are 5 years old. We had the most amazing kids. They behaved well. They all got along and rarely faught.

I was 21 years old when I married Eddie and he was 25 years old. Im now 33 years old and Eddie is 37 years old. We were still in love as ever. We decided not long after the twins were born we didnt want anymore kids, but if we un expectedly became pregnany we would accept it.

We loved our small family we had created over the years. We had family vacations and days we would spend together as family. We had done many things together over the year. Eddie and I managed to catch all the kids' first steps and first words on camera along with other things.

We would watch the videos reminancing over the kids still being babies. We had missed those days but were still happy. We had photo albums filled with pictures of them. Pictures of our family all around our house. We had many pictures of my pregnancies.

We wouldnt change a thing. Our mishap all those years ago between Eddie and I made us stronger. We were happy how things ended up. We both knew if things had ended for real between us those years ago we would both be unhappy.

We still had our careers in music. Not touring to much considering we had a family to take care of but, when we did all the kids came with us. We hated leaving them.

Our kids from eldest to youngest goes; Archer, Braden, Ella, Gavin, Melody and Katy. The kids were all close. The triplets loved helping the younger ones. They had helped us teach them many things like the ABC's, how to write their names, how to read, and other things.

We are forever the Duran's, Eddie, Loren, Archer, Braden, Ella, Gavin, Melody and Katy.


End file.
